My Perfect Weapon
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: "EW! DIE SOUL!" Maka pounced on him and tackled the snowy-haired boy to the ground. She got up and raised a dictionary "AH!" Soul's eyes widened in terror
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going Daddy?" a small boy looked out the window of his father's black audi from his carseat. They had been driving for over two hours but the boy refused to go to sleep. Outside the ground was covered in soft, glistening white stuff.

The boy pressed his chubby hand against the window, longing to feel the sparkly fluff. He was five years old and had never seen the outside world like his brother Wes had. His Father said it was for his safety, however it seemed Father was hiding something.

The boy's father was Samuel Evans, a gruff man with black hair sprinkled gray. He had a very short temper and was usually silent ever since his wife fell ill.

Finally the car stopped on a gravel road next to a playground and the boy wiggled anxiously in his cushioned car seat.

The Father stepped out of the drivers seat and unbuckled his son from the seat restraining him.

The boy rubbed his eyes in disbelief, was this a dream? He hesitated before jumping out of the car and landing knee deep in the fluff.

He clutched it between his fists and watched it magically turn to liquid in his hot hands. He ran and played on the playground while his father leaned against the car, saying nothing.

About an hour later the boy was still playing. "Soul" his father called in a loud grunt.

Soul ran back to his Father in a hurry, he hugged the man's legs, "Thank you Daddy…for this…for everything. I love you!"

Samuel felt for the gun in his pocket.

Soul backed up a bit, looking at him with blood red eyes

"Do you love me too Daddy?"

Samuel shuddered when he saw the pointed teeth in the child's mouth. This child was dangerous, a disgrace, a freak. He slowly pulled the weapon from his pocket.

Soul was occupied with the snow, he didn't notice the lethal weapon being brought to his forehead.

No tears fell from Samuel's eyes when he put his finger on the trigger.

Nobody knew of the child besides him, his wife, and Wes. Nobody would know this small monster existed once he was exterminated.

Soul suddenly looked up and realized what was happening, "DADDY NO!" tears streamed down his rosy cheeks and his eyes flared with hurt.

"shut up!" Samuel scolded, he raised his hand to slap the boy, when suddenly pain shot through his arm.

Soul's arm had turned into a sharp death blade and raised it to his face to defend himself.

"AHH!" Samuel clutched his arm in pain while blood fell to the snow, stealing all innocence and purity, it was now a shade of scarlet.

"DADDY!" Soul ran to his Father's aid, his overalls were speckled with his Father's blood. "Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Samuel glared at the toddler with pure hate as he stepped into the Audi and slammed the door shut.

Soul chased after him, banging on the thick black windows "Daddy no! Please!" Suddenly the window rolled down to reveal Samuel's face.

"Soul" the boy looked up at the man he loved and waited for him to return the feeling "Don't ever come home"

Soul's face fell as his Father drove away and he plopped down in the snow, tears trickling down and the snow whipped and stung his face like bullets.

"I love you Daddy" he whispered for nobody to hear.

The sun began to fall and a blanket of darkness consumed his small body. Soul curled into a small ball, nesting in the snow, holding onto warmth.

He waited to be taken to a better place, away from his harsh life, to be loved.

Soul dreamed that night, he didn't know if he was alive or if his life had been taken in the frosty wind, but he was happy.

It was in dimly lit, warm room with soft music his Mother used to play around the house in the background, Soul was wearing the same suit with stripes that he wore to his first recital.

There was a black and red checkered floor, red furniture, and a little red man. It was as if the whole room was the color of Soul's eyes.

In the middle of the room there was a beautiful, ebony piano like the one Soul had at home. The instrument was beautiful and shiny.

Soul walked to the piano and sat on the smooth bench. "Ahem" he cleared his throat at the little red man "any requests?"

The thing laughed harshly "play whatever is in your heart, the piano will give you power, yes, more power"

Soul shook his head at the odd creature and began to play. He started out with a slow and relaxing song that reminded him of his beautiful and kind Mother, he then moved on to a more upbeat song as he thought of Wes. Then the emotion hit him.

His innocence was far gone, Soul felt the foreign sensation pulse through his veins, he laughed and played with force.

He banged his hands on the keys as his blood pumped fast with his heartbeat. Dangerous and frightening music filled the air, the red man smiled revealing sharp teeth.

Soul held his breath as he fell further into the music, there was sweat welling up on his forehead, his emotions were open on display as he poured his heart and soul into the piano.

He squeezed his eyes shut and a thousand memories overwhelmed him. As he sunk deeper into the hatred, the better he felt.

Finally the song ended and Soul panted heavily gasping for air to fill his abused lungs.

He jumped when he felt something poking him but realized it was only the red man. The thing was now larger than Soul from feeding off his madness.

Soul cowered against the piano as the thing continued to poke him with a long crooked finger, when it stopped it said two words, "wake up"

Soul opened his eyes when he felt something prod at him sharply "hey…wake up" a high pitched voice called.

In front of him stood a small girl with large green eyes, she was bundled in a pink snowsuit and had blonde pigtails tied up with pink ribbons.

She held a crooked twig and was poking Soul with it consistently. "Are you dead?" She tilted her small head to one side and lifted the stick to poke him again when Soul decided to move.

He rolled over onto his back and gazed at the girl with a bored expression. Her cheeks turned red and she dropped the twig into the snow.

They sat there like that for a while before the girl decided to speak up, "I'm Maka" she held out her mitten covered hand and Soul looked at it curiously.

"Who are you?" she lowered her hand when she realized he wouldn't shake it back.

He sighed and lifted himself out of the fluff, he shook his head like a dog to remove the remaining snow from his hair.

"It's Christmas Eve" Maka continued "Why are you alone?"

Soul shrugged and began to walk away.

"No you don't! You're coming home with me!" Maka tugged on his hand and began to drag him towards her home.

"Let go!" The boy yelled, his arm turned to a blade as if on instinct

"Woah!" Maka let go, green eyes shimmering with happiness.

"I'm sorry!" Soul looked at her with a tear dripping down his cheek. "I didn't mean to! I can't control it!" he was desperate not to lose his new friend

Maka giggled at him, "Do it again!"

Soul looked at her curiously "…okk?"

He jumped into the air and turned into a sythe, Maka caught him as if by instinct.

"My mama was a sythe-meister" she grinned a delicate smile "It's in my blood"

She twirled him and performed tricks before finally laying him in the snow delicately. He transformed and grinned a shark-tooth smile. "I'm Soul"

Maka looked into the distance happily "Soul, you are my new best friend"

*Ten Years Later*

Maka tiptoed out of her room and into the hallway, careful not to make noise.

She was wearing her pajamas with bunnies all over them and her hair was in messy braided pigtails.

"CREEK" a floorboard loudly cried and Maka gasped, standing still, but heard nothing.

She carefully creeped into the kitchen and approached a gleaming, decorated tree in the corner of her apartment.

Beautifully wrapped presents rested under the tree. She shouldn't peak….Eh ya she should!

Maka sat down crosslegged and spotted a present Soul had gotten her.

It was wrapped in silver paper speckled with snow flakes and was tied with a velvet ribbon.

The sticker read "To: Tinytits From: The Coolest guy ever"

Maka huffed, it better be something good or Soul was going to get a dictionary to his head!

She lifted the box and shook it furiously, listening to the contents boumce around

"Watcha doin?" a voice calmly called from behind her

"EEP!" Maka spun around quickly to see her best friend Soul casually drinking chocolate milk.

"Well I-um see I wanted to-um-well-HEY! IS THAT THE LAST OF THE MILK?" Soul laughed as Maka angrily charged towards him.

"Gimme the milk!" Maka demanded

"No!" Soul laughed and spit in the cup

"EW! DIE SOUL!" Maka pounced on him and tackled the snowy-haired boy to the ground.

She got up and raised a dictionary

"AH!" Soul's eyes widened in terror

"MAKA-CHOP!"


	2. Broken

**A/N: hey everyone thanks for the reviews :) they encouraged me to type another chapter because I really like this story. This chapter isn't as funny or sad, it's more cute! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Also, the chapters will be song titles because it is what I am listening to while a write it :)**

**thanks to: Butterfree, Aku12, Invader Cakez, Kirsty Kakes, Gingiie666, raelynn gross, Lazy, Bluenian98**

**and a special thanks to: s0uleaterevans! he has followed both of my stories and i'd like to thank him for that.**

**and with no further delay...on with the story**

**XOXO -eMiLy**

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas!" Maka skipped down the snow covered street with her companion Soul.

It was dark out and the dim streetlights made the thick blanket of fluff on the ground shimmer.

Soul laughed at Maka's off key singing while running a hand through his messy white tresses. They had just left Kid's annual Christmas party and thought Maka might've had a bit too much eggnog.

Soul ran behind her and grabbed her hands, restraining her from Maka-chopping.

"What's going on Soul?" Maka asked as he removed his thick headband and slipped it over her wide emerald eyes to prevent her from seeing.

"Nothing, it's my Christmas present! Come on Maka just walk straight, I'll guide you" he said, placing his hands firmly on here narrow shoulders.

Maka stumbled along the snowy path, "I thought you already gave me a present?"

Soul laughed and tugged at the ends of her cute new penguin hat, "you thought that was all? Please Maka you know me better than that!"

Maka laughed in agreement, "Ya, I was a bit shocked, but still it's a cute hat."

The two continued to walk towards the destination Soul had in mind as they laughed, sang carols, and for Soul's amusement played I spy.

Suddenly Soul squeezed her shoulder, "here we are" he removed the headband to reveal an old playground along a gravel road, it was covered in sparkling snow everywhere.

Tears welled up in Maka's wide eyes as she realized where they were.

"Also" Soul said huskily as he spun her around and handed her a small, neatly wrapped box.

Maka sniffled and carefully opened the present, inside contained a silver dog tag necklace. "What is this?" Maka asked with curiosity.

She twirled over in her hand to reveal the word **SOUL** engraved in the back with precision, underneath was carved much sloppier _**& MAKA**_.

Maka looked up at Soul questionably before he met her eyes, "This is what was on me when my father abandoned me, just Soul. But I added to it because now I know I am not alone anymore. You aren't just my miester Maka, you're my best friend, my savior, my family"

Tears were pouring down Maka's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the weapon, refusing to let go for anything in the world.

Soul laughed "Maka, your being uncool" she pulled away and he used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the silvery tears running down her rosy cheeks away.

"Hey" Soul used his thumb to bring her chin up, forcing her to look into his blood red eyes "Don't be sad, I'm happy now, come on! Lets play!"

Maka forced a small laugh and nodded while slipping the dog tag around her neck. The cool metal rested against her blue overcoat.

They played for hours, forgetting all of the complications in their life, forgetting the past, letting go of themselves.

"Maka where are you?" Soul asked, laughing during a childish game of hide and seek, suddenly out of nowhere an ice cold ball of fluff smacked in his hair.

"Ugh snowballs? Uncool Maka" Soul shook the fluff from his now damp hair.

He heard a faint giggle from behind a tree and ran towards it, "Your gonna pay for that!" He tackled a squealing Maka into the snow and pressed her down, straddling her waist.

"Let me go!" Maka yelled childishly "No" Soul replied laughing, Maka squirmed against the cold ground and stuck her tongue out at the weapon.

"How about we make a deal" Maka concluded after thinking for a while. "Maybe" Soul said suspiciously "What deal?"

"If you let me go, I'll make you muffins tomorrow morning" Soul rubbed an imaginary beard, teasingly pondering the deal. "Soul!" Maka exclaimed after 5 minutes of pondering, "I'm cold!"

Soul laughed, "Fine" He got off and stood up, holding his gloved hand out to help her up. "But only because your muffins are yummy"

The two happily left the playground holding hands, not looking back on the past, only forward to the future.

Maka stood in the kitchen preparing hot chocolate for her and her weapon. She tugged at the hem of her oversized shirt and pulled up her flannel pajama pants.

Soul sat on the plush couch in sweats, watching previews for the nightmare before Christmas and eagerly awaiting his chocolaty treat.

This had become almost a tradition for the two since the first day they met.

Maka poured the chocolate drink into mugs, one with Santa which was hers and one with Rudolph which was Soul's. She piled a generous amount of whipped cream on top, then slipped a small candy cane into each.

"Maka hurry it's starting!" Soul exclaimed, Maka giggled at how excited the teenaged boy got over a simple child's show "Coming!" she called and walked over to the couch, balancing the mugs carefully on a tray with a plate of soft gingerbread men on the side.

She stopped by the lights and flicked the switch, causing the room to be lit only by the sparkling tree, and dim light from the TV.

She set the tray on the coffee table before sitting down and allowing the couch to engulf her.

**_TWAS A LONG TIME AGO LONGER NOW THAN IT SEEMS_**

Maka giggled as Soul leaned towards the TV eager

**_IN A PLACE THAT, PERHAPS, YOU'VE SEEN IN YOUR DREAMS_**

Both teens joined in with the deep voice of the narrator, knowing the introduction by heart

**_FOR THE STORY THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE TOLD TOOK PLACE IN THE HOLYDAY, WORLDS OF OLD_**

Maka laughed at Soul's silly deep voice as he imitated the man reading these lines

**_NOW, YOU'RE PROBABILY WONDERED WHERE HOLIDAYS COME FROM_**

Soul turned to Maka and pointed at her and Maka braced herself for what he did every year

**_IF YOU HAVEN'T I'D SAY IT'S TIME YOU BEGUN!_**

Soul tickled Maka in the stomach quickly and before she could protest they got into a deep tickle fight

"Soul cut it out!" Maka shrieked between giggles "fine!" Soul laughed pulling away from Maka as the introduction song started.

About halfway through the movie Maka fell asleep on Soul's shoulder like every year. And like every year Soul woke her up and they slept in sleeping bags on the floor by the Christmas tree.

"Santa" wouldn't come this year but it was still a beautiful night. They would read stories and look through old albums of their memories under a blanket with flashlights. Soul would play Christmas songs on the piano while Maka would sing along in a sweet voice.

Once they ran out of hot chocolate and Soul ran out of songs to play, they would cuddle together like every year and fall asleep under the light of the Christmas tree.

It was another perfect Christmas.

**AWW aren't they cute! I think i'm going to add another chapter sometime soon..once i come up with a plot -_- I feel like these two were kind of one shots, and i will use them to start off the story! ok? don't worry I've got it under control ;) **


	3. Only Hope

hey! fanfictions editing is being real wierd :/ i cant bold and the viewing box is tiny! any suggestions to fix this? thatd be perfect. So Im sorry if this doesnt turn out in the right format...blame fanfiction. But anywayy enjoy the story! and I apologise for any errors! *Also check out only hope-switchfoot if you havent,I know its old but I'm still after 3 years of knowing about it, I'm in love with it. I dedicate this chapter to that song. XOXO eMiLy

"JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL ROCKKK"

"ah!" Maka's eyes snapped open as she heard Soul's ringtone- a loud hard rock version of jingle bell rock.

She looked around the dirty apartment, wrappers and sheet music littered the plush carpeted floor.

Maka turned to see her weapon's spot vacant next to her, "hmm maybe he went to buy groceries" Maka mused "how thoughtful"

Every day after Christmas Maka and Soul hosted a party for Maka's family, this required a lot of grocery shopping considering how hungry her family usually was.

"JINGLE BELLS SWING AND JINGLE BELLS RING" the singer continued to scream.

Maka covered her ears, one thing she didn't understand about her companion, his taste in music.

She finally got up slowly and realized how sore her back was from sleeping on the floor.

"ouch" she muttered leaning back until she heard a satisfying pop.

"NOW THE JINGLE HOP HAS BEGUNNNN" the singer roared

"ah coming!" Maka yelled, running to the little black phone that read unknown caller. Maka shrugged and answered it.

"hello?" she questioned in a drowsy voice

"Maka" a soft, feminine voice said as if in awe

"Yup?"

"This is Holly"

Maka's eyebrows knitted, "Who?"

"Soul's Mother"

Maka's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor, awed into silence

"Maka?" the soft voice said again

"Soul said his parents died?" Maka said a bit offended

The elegant voice laughed a bit "Is that so? Well I assure you my dear that I am very much alive. My family and I are on our way. See you in two hours." The voice was cut off by a monotone ring.

"two hours!" Maka exclaimed once the shock left her, the party! She had to clean! Maka franticly raced about the apartment, picking up, and vacuuming.

"Hey Maka" Soul walked in casually and let out a low whistle "you sure tidied up the place"

Maka turned, blonde hair sticking straight up and still wearing her pajamas "SOUL!" she ran to him and grabbed him by his tshirt muttering unintelligible words "Soul-and-and-Mom-said—2-turkey-not done!"

Soul grabbed the small meister's shoulders "hey slow down"

Maka caught her breath and looked up calmly

"START COOKING!" Maka crumpled to the floor and started rocking back and forth "their coming"

"Who's coming?" the sythe was truly confused.

"Your family" Maka whispered.

Soul's eyes popped open as he put his hands to his face and stumbled back "no"

His mind thought back to the little boy standing alone in the snow and the gruff man's face.

He gasped when he felt the wetness under his finger, he was…crying?

Soul sniffed and ran to the door "What are you doing?" Maka asked

"They can't come in! I don't want to see them!" Soul grunted as he tried to push a dresser in front of the door.

"Soul no!" Maka wrapped her thin arms around him from behind, restraining him.

After a few minutes of standing there Maka spoke, "look Soul, I don't know why you told me they were dead, I don't know what happened between you and your family-"

"Maka I-" Soul tried to cut in but Maka pressed a finger to his lips, "I don't care Soul" she said looking up at him "all I care about now is you, and we need to show your family how strong you are"

Soul turned and wrapped his arms around the small meister who's head was buried in his chest. "C'mon Maka" he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, "you go get cleaned up, I'll cook".

Maka nodded and turned to leave but Soul grabbed her wrist "wait" he said, pressing his mouth and nose into her messy hair "I just remembered something" he murmured "wear green it looks so nice on you"

Maka stiffened before again, nodding and sprinting to her room, she flung open the white door and slammed it shut, pressing her back against the hard wood.

"What to wear?" She darted to the closet.

Nothing seemed to match the seeming expectations the owner of such an elegant voice may have. Maka threw hangers out of her closet, "MAKA!" a high pitched voice was followed by a small purple cat wearing a floppy, fuzzy Santa hat.

"B-Blair? What are you doing back early?" Maka's heart leapt, nervous of what the cat might do to in front of Soul's family.

"Oh chill your dill Maka, I'm leaving soon, I just happened to stop by and I heard about your delima" the cat smiled michiveously before a cloud of smoke engulfed her and she was replaced by a gorgeous woman with purple hair.

She wore fuzzy Santa hat with a tight red shirt that read "Ho-Ho-Hoe" cutting off after her large boobs with a short, tight white jean skirt, and knee high boots.

"Just call me Santa" Blair winked "Pum-Pum-" "Blair stop!" Maka pleaded but it was too late "PUMPKIN!", Maka was engulfed in smoke.

Maka looked in the mirror once the smoke evaporated, she wore a short, off the shoulder, mint green dress with black tights and black boots. Her hair was curled and the top was pinned back, she wore shimmering white eyeshadow with blue in the corners, it looked like snow.

Maka stood staring in shock, her thoughts were cut off by Blair's giggle "Have fun Maka!" Blair said, playfully kissing her on the cheek "BLAIR CHANGE ME BACK!" Maka shrieked.

"Maka whats wro-" Soul opened the door but stopped short at the sight of Blair straddling Maka, both in hot outfits.

Maka looked up, Soul was wearing his pinstriped suit with a shocked look on his face "Soul Eater, Don't you dare bleed! If you get blood on that suit I will kill you!"

A small drop of blood trickled down from his nose.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW!"

Maka was now straddling Soul with her hands around his neck, banging his head on the floor.

"YOU" "ow" "STUPID" "ow" "BOY" "ow!"

"I should get going!" Blair exclaimed "BLAIR!" Maka called. Blaire giggled, "ByeBye!" she flashed a peace sign before disappearing behind heavy purple smoke.

Maka opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a door bell.

The partners looked at each other.

"Shit"


	4. On My Own

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while! I've been soo busy and lazy :p.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I rewrote it 3 times until I felt it sounded about right :)

*Also, listen to On My Own- the Used, it's awesome! I listened to it overandover while writing this chapter.

"Ding Dong"

The doorbell rang again

"Com-" Maka began to yell but her words were cut off by Soul's coarse hands

"No, don't answer" He mouthed

Maka looked at him with wide eyes before flinging herself off Soul and crawling for the door frantically.

"Maka no!" Soul whispered in a frightened tone, his long arm shot out, grabbing her ankle and pulling her back to him.

"NOOOO" she whisper screamed, while digging her nails into the carpet.

Maka kicked and flailed, causing Soul's hand to slip, she army crawled, dragging herself towards the door.

"Ding Dong"

The doorbell rang again, this time accompanied by a very impaicent "hello?"

Maka got to her feet and made a mad dash for the door

"I'm gonna make it!" she thought with relief

"She's gonna make it" Soul thought with a sigh, he stood up and brushed himself off, ready to face his worst fear.

Maka stood in front of the door, she patted her hair and smoothed her dress to look presentable before turning the knob.

"This is it" She thought as the door slowly opened

A group of 5 people stood at the door, they were all pale as the snow around them and were dressed in a deep scarlet color. Maka stood with a shocked look on her face before somebody cleared their throat.

"Are you going to invite us in Miss Albarn? It's freezing" A tall man spoke up

"Oh!" yes of course, Maka opened the door a bit more and held it as each person entered the house.

Soul walked over to Maka and reached for her hand for comfort, she gave his a firm squeeze and they walked to Soul's family that stood waiting in the kitchen.

"Well" a beautiful woman broke the silence with an elegant voice, "I am Holly, remember we spoke in the phone"

"Of course!" Maka shook the fair lady's hand. Holly was about 5'2, she had flowing white hair the color of snow that rested on her small waist, she had deep red eyes that were exactly like Soul's. She wore a red dress that was bright against her smooth porcelin skin.

"Soul." Holly laid a frail hand on his cheek.

Soul gulped "Hello Mrs. Evans", he backed away before the tears came, why was she here now, why not years ago when he needed a mother, now he was almost grown.

Maka squeezed his hand again and he resurfaced, he had a family and it was Maka.

Holly looked at her son with a tint of regret in her large red eyes before linking arms with Samuel.

"I am Samuel Evans" Soul shivered, this name haunted his dreams since he was five years old.

Samuel was shorter and wider than Soul remembered, and his hair was now silver with flecks of black, the opposite of what it used to be. He wore a sharp suit with a red dress shirt, and a pocket watch with the family crest dangled from his large pockets.

After introducing himself to Maka, he looked at Soul with pure hatred in his endless black orbs.

"Hello Mr. Evans" Soul said, looking down at his dress shoes self consciously

Mr. Evans simpley glared at the boy.

"Surely you remember Wes and Melody!" Holly said sweetly, breaking the dreadful silence.

"Wes Evans at your service!" a cheerful voice boomed throughout the room, Soul had missed that voice, he loved his brother to a great extent.

Wes was now 25 years old, he was tall, muscular and had purple eyes, pearly white teeth with stone gray hair that was neat and obviously brushed.

Wes pulled Maka and Soul into a big bear hug, lifting them off the ground with his large height.

"you've grown little one" he set them down and elbowed Soul "and that's a pretty little lady you got there" Soul and Maka blushed when he added a wink before holding his wife's hand.

"Remember me?" A soft voice purred, a beautiful girl who looked about 22 stepped forward, she was curvy and short, with purple eyes and shoulder length violet hair, she wore a well fitting red dress and a dog tag like Maka wore.

"How could I forget you Melody?" Soul grimaced at his childhood friend, remembering her horrible words and endless bullying towards Soul as a toddler.

Melody giggled in a childish way and rolled her relaxed eyes over to Maka.

"Glad to meet you…erm Maya is it?" Melody extended her hand

"Um actually its Maka" the blonde looked down nervously

the girl let another giggle escape her pillowy lips "whoops, I'm sorry Maka" the dog tag clattered noisily against the hard fabric of the girl's dress.

Everyone stood awkwardly before Maka came to a resolution "lets go to the couch, I'll make some tea!"

"that sounds lovely!" Melody smiled wickedly before adding "thank you Maya"

Soul sighed looking up at the ceiling, Maka blushed, and Wes squeezed his wife's hand as if in warning.

Wes looked behind his shoulder coldly "come Destruction"

Maka turned around, and saw a small boy she hadn't noticed even existed until now.

He looked about 4 years old, and had unmanageable white hair that looked identical to Soul's, he was wearing a miniture suit with a red dress shirt, and a long metal dog tag that dangled down to his belly button.

"Yes Daddy" the boy said in a shy whisper, he looked up, revealing bright red eyes.

Soul stiffened suddenly, it was a mirrored image of himself as a child.

Destruction shuffled in his small dress shoes until he stopped in front of Soul and Maka.

He looked up at them with a large smile, it revealed a row of dangerous sharpened teeth that belonged to a carnivore not a toddler.

"Why name him Destruction brother?" Soul asked, looking at Wes, although he already knew the answer.

Wes turned around and sighed, "I think you know why Soul"

YAY:) okk so I wanted to let you know to expect about 2-3 chapters a week ok?

R/R


	5. Light Up the Sky

**Hey everyone :)**

**i had time tonight (i get off school thursday so no homework :D) so i decided to update **

**thanks to all of my readers and super nice reviews! im glad you liked the last chapter, i myself love Destruction, he's adorable.**

**anyway this chapter is based off the song light up the sky, it is by Yellowcard, an absolutely fantastic band.**

**Enjoy**

"So Maka tell us about your family"

The 6 people sat on plush chairs drinking tea from delicate glasses.

Destruction sat cross-legged on the ground, looking up at the adults. His bottom was sore, but he knew that complaining was no use.

Maka looked up at Holly with emerald eyes "Well my Mama and Papa were partners like me and Soul"

Maka looked at the ground with a hint of a smile "Mama was the best meister, she made my Father the Death Sythe he is today"

Samuel looked at the blonde with squinted, dark eyes "So you are telling me that you are part weapon?"

Maka looked up and chuckled nervously "yes, I am"

Holly silenced her husband, "continue with your story Maka"

Soul grabbed Maka's hand, reassuring her to go on.

Maka crossed her legs, "Well, my Mama and Papa divorced not too long ago" she looked around the room quickly "it didn't really matter though, I haven't seen Mama since I was young"

"Oh how sad" Melody cooed, Holly added "why?", she looked at Soul who was looking at his shoes once again.

Maka paused for a second, deciding how to word this, "She's on a mission somewhere" her voice cracked and she swallowed back her pain "I don't know where but-"

She looked down at Destruction who was currently playing with the fringe on the rug and sucking his thumb, he was so much like herself at a young age, abandoned, broken, without a motherly figure.

She looked up at Melody, the snotty girl kicked the small boy in the back with her pointy heal, he yelped in pain but stopped picking at the fringe.

Maka wanted him to be loved, she wanted to tell the child he would be alright, that is would all work out in the end.

Maka continued "I know she will come back for good one day"

Melody picked at the ends of her violet hair and looked up at Maka with amused eyes, "I'm sure she will Maya"

Soul glared at Melody who only giggled in response to Soul's fury and hatred.

Melody smirked and rose to her feet steadily, her scarlet dress bounced with the sudden movement.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed in an excited voice

She felt pressure on her leg, she looked down to see Destruction wrapped around her, clinging like a baby monkey.

With a sharp flick of her leg she sent the small child sliding across the wooden floor, everyone's eyes followed him as he scampered under the grand piano, clutching his elbow that may have gotten scraped delicately.

Melody shrugged and returned her violet eyes to Soul's harsh red ones, she smiled deviously

"Soul I would love to hear you play the piano"

Samuel and Holly inhaled deeply and quickly, they weren't fans of Soul's piano playing. His songs were sad, depressing, and rebellious.

No matter how much they wished to control and change the boy, they knew that once he laid his hands on the ivory keys, his true emotions that his parents did not tolerate were poured into a simple song.

Maka squeezed her weapon's stiffened hand and looked at Melody with narrowed eyes, "Soul isn't comfortable playing why would you-"

"No" Holly cut Maka off sharply, holding up a finger she brushed her wavy, white locks out of her face and met Soul's eyes.

"Please play for me Soul"

Soul nodded and walked to the grand piano slowly, he sat on the cushioned bench and closed his eyes, he knew exactly what to play.

He looked down sharply when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Little Destruction was looking up at him with wide eyes, a sharp tooth stuck out over his pouting lips, sucking his thumb desperetly.

"Destruction! Get over here at once!" Wes roared

Soul held up a finger to silence his flushed brother, he lifted the toddler onto the cushioned bench next to his uncle and flashed the child a smile.

He turned and looked at Maka and the group of strangers before him "I wrote this song for Maka" he met her emerald green eyes and her cheeks flushed red, she smiled softly and tucked some curls behind her ear.

Soul closed his eyes, he felt like he would burst, the urge to play was destroying him, finally his slender hands met the ivory keys and a burst of beautiful notes followed.

Destruction giggled at his uncle and popped his thumb from his mouth, he drummed his little fingers on his lap, trying to be just like Soul.

Maka felt her heart flutter inside as the soft music left the keys, this was for her, he really cared about her.

Holly and Samuel nodded appreciatly, the music was slow, and delicate, the kind of music they approved of.

Soul joined the music in a sweet, velvety voice.

"**You're making choice to live like this. And all of the noise I am silence."**

Soul began to pick up the tempo, the music turned darker, dangerous, and full of a deep passion

"**We already know how it ends tonight,**

**You run in the dark through a firefight.**

**And I would explode just to save your life,**

**Yeah I would explode."**

Soul looked into Maka's eyes. God she looked so beautiful in green, in fact she looked beautiful in everything. He loved this girl and now she would finally know how he felt.

"**Let me light up the sky,**

**Light it up for you.**

**Let me tell you why,**

**I would die for you.**

**Let me light up the sky."**

Holly looked up at Maka, glaring, how dare she possess her Son's love. She hated this girl, she was the reason for the current darkness in Soul's-well…soul! She brought out the weapon inside the boy that she had worked so hard to disencourage.

"**I can't find a wall to pin this to,**

**They're all coming down since I've found you.**

**I just wanna be where you are tonight.**

**I run in the dark looking for some light,**

**And how will we know if we just don't try,**

**We won't ever know."**

Destruction was tapping like crazy, he couldn't contain the want to join his uncle inside him, he opened his tiny mouth and sang along with his larger copy.

"**Let me light up the sky,**

**Light it up for you.**

**Let me tell you why,**

**I would die for you."**

Soul laughed and looked down at the little monster, he pointed to Destruction, allowing him to sing the next verse in his tiny childish voice.

"**Let me light up the sky,**

**Light it up for you.**

**Let me make this mine,**

**I'll ignite for you."**

Soul flashed a thumbs up at the toddler, causing Destruction to jump into Soul's lap, he clung to the sythe, wrapping his arms around him and shyly burying his spiky head into Soul's stomach. Soul patted his nephew's head and continued to sing

"**Let me light up the sky,**

**Just for you tonight.**

**Let me help you fly,**

**Cause you won't have time.**

**To cover your eyes,**

**Get your disguise,**

**They won't ask you why,**

**They just watch you die."**

Although his family glared at Soul with disguist at his "horrid" music all he could see was Maka. She was the only thing he cared about, his "family" was just a group of strangers he no longer knew.

"**And it's still so hard to be who you are,**

**So you play this part,**

**And the show goes on.**

**But you've come this far with a broken heart,**

**Yeah you've come this far,**

**And you're broken."**

Soul slowed his piano playing back to where it was in the beginning.

It got slower, and more peaceful at each passing second before the sweet music faded into the background.

He chuckled when he realized Destruction had fallen asleep in his lap.

He gently ran his tough fingers through the child's soft white hair, Destruction looked like a baby in his sleep, which technically he still was.

His pale face was smooth, his tiny right hand was balled up and the left thumb was popped into his delicate mouth.

Soul gathered the toddler in his arms and carried him to his room, ignoring his family's astounded silence at Soul's "disgraceful" playing

He slipped off the uncomfortable dress shoes and suit and grabbed a large red tshirt, he pulled it over the small boy's spiky head

He set the sleeping child down into his large bed and watched him sink into the mattress, curled up in a tiny ball, he covered Destruction in a soft quilt.

Soul didn't notice Maka enter the room, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and stood on her tiptoes.

Soul shivered when he felt her soft pink lips meet his ear.

"Let me light up the sky" she whispered

He turned around and their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss.

Soul had kissed many other girls but this was my far the best. Maka's lips were full, soft, and she tasted like mint.

They melted into each other, forgetting the child in the bed, forgetting the world, forgetting their family problems.

Finally Maka pulled back, she looked into his eyes, full of love and unconditional devotion.

They turned to the small bundle on the bed.

Soul took her hand and smiled crookedly, they knew what to do.

They were ready to face Soul's family.

Ready to cause destruction.

**_i hoped you liked it! R/R if you get a chance!_**


	6. Savior

**A/N: Ahh! Another chapter? Haha I have had a lot of free time :)**

**Anyway here are some questions answered**

***KirstyKakes and ChlerekLover: hmmm I guess you'll find out! Keep reading!**

***Kyoko hanna albarn, monoke okami princess, raelynn gross: Thanks:) glad ya like it!**

***JasBlue97 and Gingiie666: the song is Light up the sky by yellowcard! Its my 2nd favorite song!**

**With that being said, enjoy the chapter!**

***this chapter is based off my FAVORITE SONG OF ALL TIME! SAVIOR BY SKILLET**

**pleaseeee check it out**

Soul and Maka walked into the living room, holding hands.

Maka cringed internally when she saw the horrific glares full of displeasure and disapointment.

They walked to the front of the room and looked up at the strangers.

Soul began "Ok everyone, you all need to learn a little thing about respect. Destruction is a human too and I don't think that-"

Soul was cut off by Melody, her eyes were the size of dinner plates and a large scream was erupting from her gaping mouth. She had a shaking finger pointed at the balcony behind them.

The partners turned around to see a man with red hair pressed up against the glass door.

"What a creepy man!" Holly yelled out burrowing her head into Samuel's broad shoulder.

Maka fumed internally, she bounded over to the door and slid it open, causing the red-haired fool to fall into the apartment.

"Papa!" Maka yelled with fury "What the hell are you doing? The family party doesn't start for another hour!"

Spirit got on his feet and dusted himself off with a stupid smile on his face "I am here Maka to deliver you-" he reached behind his back and pulled out a silver package with a big red bow. He lept into the air with a goofy smile and sparkling eyes "a present!" he flew closer to Maka and opened his arms for a hug.

Maka huffed, she crossed her arms and turned away from her Father "I would never accept a present from you"

Spirit's eyes went dead and he fell to the ground with a pained moan.

"this is the great Death Sythe?" Samuel asked from the couch with a tone of amusement "Lord Death's personal weapon?"

Maka flushed pink and she opened her mouth to yell at her Father for embaressing her but she was cut off by a knock on the door

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Soul ran to the door and opened it, two girls stepped inside

"SOULY I'VE MISSED YOU!" one squealed, she threw her arms around the weapon and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"nice to see you Emiko" Soul choked.

Emiko was a small, curvy girl, she had short legs and wavy blonde hair that rolled down to her thin waist. She wore a knit polar bear hat, a sweatshirt with Rudolph on it, a red and white polka dot skirt, white tights and ugg boots.

"hey Soul" the other girl, Alice, waved casually. Alice was skinny with long legs and layered "scene" hair, it was black with a tint of blue and various brightly colored streaks. She wore a pink sweatshirt that said LIVELOVEMUSIC in large black letters, and navy blue skinny jeans with converse high tops.

Although the two sisters were different they had one feature in common, their large, minty green eyes.

"Papa what are you doing?" Alice asked in a bored tone, she looked over at the desperate father who was currently wrapped around Maka's leg, the poor meister was kicking her imprisoned leg rapidly, trying to free herself.

"Alice!" Spirit called desperately "make your sister love me!"

"Well if you wanted her to love you maybe you should've thought before cheating on Mama!" Alice towered over the pathetic man, Emiko popped over her shoulder, giggling "Papas a loser!"

"Soul?" a high pitched voice cut in and Soul turned around, Holly was looking at him curiously, a devious twinkle in her eyes "is this common?"

Soul sighed and looked at the family, Maka was clunking Spirit on the head with the present box, while he clutched her leg desperately and Alice was lecturing him about how he "always ruins the Christmas party".

"Yah, its pretty much an annual thing"

Samuel chuckled while taking a sip of tea, "what else could you expect from a group of savage beasts"

Soul looked at his father with a weary gaze, "why did you come here?"

The strangers looked down awkwardly, refusing to respond.

"Hey what's going on out here?" a small voice called

Destruction wobbled out of Soul's bedroom on his sleepy legs. He tugged at his large red tshirt then rubbed his wide eyes, letting out a small yawn. He looked up, innocently blinking at Soul he looked towards the Albarn family, "Piano Man who are these people?"

Melody stood up, walking towards the toddler angrily, "how dare you speak without permission" she rose her hand to hit him and Destruction backed up, knowing what was coming "where are your manners you little-"

"Stop right there Melody" a voice commanded. Maka stood between the tiny boy and his wicked mother.

Melody looked at the blonde with hard, purple eyes "who are you to contradict me you filth!" she leaned towards her in a threatening manner "cant you see how much better I am than you"

"don't talk to her like that!" a voice called out from behind.

Melody turned around only to realize that she was surrounded by a group of angry weapons.

Emiko and Alice had matching green blades for arms, Soul's left arm was a red shiny blade also, and Spirit had sharp black spikes all over him.

The sharp metal glistened dangerously, Melody gulped, backing away.

Maka chuckled, she walked forward, she was holding hands with Destruction and both of the two had blades for one arm.

"Look at me, I'm beautiful!" Destruction giggled up at his Mom while admiring his shiny arm.

"D-Destruction!" Melody stuttered nervously, backing into the ebony piano "change back at once…or-or else!"

"Or else what Melody?" a rough voice intervened as Soul walked forward, his death blade glinting in the light "You'll kick me" Soul pulled Melody's soft, violet hair back, exposing her elegant neck.

Sweat dropped from Melody's forehead and her eyes widened like that of a trapped animal.

A rush of air blew across her neck and she gasped, holding her breath. A wicked smile crossed her face, "you missed!" she giggled.

Soul smiled crookedly "not really"

Melody looked up sharply, and realized her head felt lighter, she patted her head and felt for her lovely violet locks.

"You cut off my hair?" She screeched with anger, it was jagged and uneven in the back.

Everyone was laughing, even Destruction giggled at his Mom.

Melody pushed through the laughing crowd and grabbed her husband's large hand. "Were leaving!" she huffed, the strangers walked to the door, Holly looked back regretfully, "what about the boy?"

Melody remembered, "oh yes" she harshly snarled "come Destruction-"

"NO!" the little boy stuck his pale tongue out and clung to Maka as if his life depended on her

Melody looked at her son in disbelief "what did you say?"

Destruction narrowed his red eyes "I say no!" Melody walked to him "Destruction, listen to your mother!" she yelled.

"he said no" Alice chuckled

"have you not learned anything you airheaded brat?" Emiko added, giggling

Melody turned sharply "fine!" she looked at the boy "stay with them! you're a freak just like Soul"

Soul laughed and walked to the door, opening it quickly "fine then, get the f*** out of my apartment"

Holly gasped and Samuel stiffened "that's no way to-"

"you too!" Soul laughed "get out and never come back"

Maka walked over with Destruction and he wrapped his arms around them "I have a family" he looked down at his parents, the ones he dreamed about and used to love "you had your chance, now leave"

The family rushed out the door quickly.

Holly turned to bid her son goodbye, but the door was closed.

A tear glistened down her cheek, Holly loved her son, but was he really her son?

Yes

Was she his mother?

Holly blinked back more tears

No. she had lost that chance a long time ago.


	7. Lights

**Hey everyone! Happy late 11/11! I was at a party so I didn't get to update :/ sorryyy. **

**So I decided to make this chapter superduper fluffy and happy :)**

**I hope you like it**

***Check out the song Lights by Klaypex, its awesome for all you dubstep fans and it inspired this fluffy chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO eMiLy**

"Hot Topic"

"The Preppy Toddler"

"….."

"Hot Topic" Soul tried again

"The Preppy Toddler" Maka retaliated

The two stopped walking to glare at each other.

It was a cold day, there was snow falling from the sky in gentle puffs and the insane sun was covered by gray clouds.

"I will not have him dressed as a punk" Maka fumed, stomping her foot

"Ya, because it's soooo much cooler to have him dress like you right?" Soul snorted

"Are you insulting me?"

"….Maybe"

Destruction sighed and looked down at the fluffy sidewalk, the two were always arguing. The small boy yawned, he was very tired because Maka had woken him from his nap to come here.

They got into a yellow car called a…tazi, yes that was it. Destruction was in the tazi for a very long time, he looked out the window, enjoying the sights of Death City. Eventually the "tazi" stopped at a place Maka called down town.

Down town was decorated in lights and down town smelled like yummy food. There were hot dog and cocoa stands everywhere, just begging Destruction to eat them up.

Down town looked like a Christmas tree. There were lights everywhere, there were people dotting it like happy ordaments, and the star was a big, bright carousel. It was gold and twinkling with grand, hand carved and painted animals.

Down town was beautiful.

"Oh shut up Soul! Like you know anything about fashion!" Maka scoffed

"what's that supposed to mean Albarn?"

"Well for starters your wearing a headband"

"so?"

"headbands are for girls! Your white one was cool but this black one…did you steal it from Liz?"

Soul clutched his hair angrily "you take that back! I am the king of cool, and no! I got it from Hot Topic!"

"Oh so you-"

"STOP IT!" a small voice cried

The partners looked down to see a seething toddler glaring at them and pulling at his hair like Soul.

"You guys are forgetting about something!" He cried, throwing his arms down and sighing loudly.

"Oh?" Maka smiled teasingly, lowering herself to the child's height and putting her hands on her knees "what's that?"

Destruction grabbed her shoulders with his tiny hands and shook her "Destruction!"

Maka put a hand over his, "I'm sorry Babydoll"

Destruction crossed his arms and turned around "not okay" he huffed

"Aww come on Destruction" Maka wrapped her arms around him but his small body was stiff.

"Well then I guess you don't get your surprise" Soul sighed and teasingly winked at Maka.

Destruction's ears perked up

"Oh yes" Maka said, playing along, "It was a great surprise" she stood up and dusted the snow off her sweat pants.

Destruction turned around eagerly "what surprise? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well…" Soul looked at Maka and sighed "should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Destruction jumped up and down and eagerly tugged on Soul's jacket sleeve

"We will tell you" Maka said with a smile "but you have to help pick out your clothes"

"Deal!" Destruction cried "Lets go!"

*two hours later*

"WEEEE!"

Destruction was squealing happily from his spot on top of Soul's broad shoulders, munching on a hot dog happily.

"How's the weather up there?" Soul asked laughing at the toddler's excitement

"It's snowy!" Destruction giggled through mouthfuls of hot dog "I think I can see our house from here!"

"Oh really?" Soul asked

"Yes!" Destruction looked down "Hey Maka guess what?" he asked the blonde in a muffled voice

Maka looked up smiling "what Destruction?"

"I'm taller than you!" Destruction chewed loudly "I'm even touching a cloud, I think"

The little boy threw his arms out happily laughing to the sky "I'm a giant!"

"yes you are!" Maka agreed, laughing

Destruction was wearing a mini leather jacket, dark jeans, mini converse, and a tshirt with a snowflake on it underneath. His spiky hair was held back by a white, cloth headband that had a badge on it reading "Destruction" in a blue circle, and "Evans" in a bold font on a red rectangle.

They had designed and bought it at a headband shop, apparently Soul got his there too.

Maka had wanted Destruction to dress in a Christmas sweater and khakis but Soul and her had agreed if he picked out the outfit she could buy the books for him.

"So do you want to know your surprise?" Maka asked the little Evans.

Destruction's red eyes widened and his jaw dropped, revealing sharp teeth "yes!" his hands wandered to Soul's spiky hair and he grabbed a fistful. "TELL ME!" he screeched.

"shhh…" Maka said through laughter as Soul cried in pain "settle down, I'll tell you if you let go of Mister Soul's hair"

"oh" Destruction propped his hands on Soul's head and hung his head, looking at Soul's face upside down "sowwy Mister Soul"

Soul laughed and ruffled Destruction's hair "its cool little dude"

"how would you like to go on the merry go round?" Maka asked

Destruction looked at her, eyes gleaming "THAT'S THE BEST SURPRISE EVER"

Maka and Soul laughed as the boy literally shook with happiness

"canwegonowcanwegonow!" he begged

"alright, alright!" the group headed towards the beautiful carousel

They got in a short line until they got to the vendor.

In the box stood a woman who was about 51. She had brown hair the color chocolate sprinkled with white snow, there was red painted on her thin lips and black circling her eyes although she was a raccoon. Red blush was on he cheeks, displaying her thin face. Wrinkles and frown lines scattered her face as though life had worn her down.

"May I help you?" she asked in a hoarse voice, looking up at the trio.

"three tickets please" Soul said, laying money down on the counter.

The lady looked from him, to Maka, to the boy who looked like him atop his shoulders. She gave Maka a disapproving nod and a glare that could curdle milk.

Maka ignored her, she had gotten these looks all day, people could think what they wanted of her.

The three ran to the carousel.

"I want that one!" Destruction cried after much thought, his plump finger pointed to a beautifully carved pony.

It was black as midnight with a blue, shiny mane and a bewildered look on its face.

Soul lowered the toddler from his shoulders and placed him on the horse, buckling him in.

Maka and Soul chose horses nearby, Maka's was light pink with a yellow mane, and Soul's was blue with a white mane.

The music started, it was slow and cheesy carnival music, "hold on!" Soul cried, poking Destruction's full stomach.

The little boy giggled and clutched the horse's handles tightly.

Maka saw a blur of colors and faces, she looked at Soul's face, he was…

Happy.

Destruction, was laughing along with him, this little abandoned boy was showing and emotion more raw and pure than anything on this earth.

Love.

Maka threw her head back to the sky, this is what love was.

Amazing.

Powerful.

She let it spread all the way to her finger tips, enjoying this moment, remembering it forever.

She was in love with life.


	8. You'll be in my Heart

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry this chapters late and a little short…schools got me busy :/ **

***guys for the final time, the song is light up the sky, no I didn't write it, it is by yellowcard. Pleaseee read my authors notes before asking questions :p thanks.**

**Anywayyy enjoy**

**XOXO eMiLy**

"Hello there"

Destruction looked around, he was in familiar room, the walls were made of heavy, red curtains, there was fine red furniture, the floor was black and red checkered like a chessboard, and there was a shiny, grand piano in the middle of the room.

Destruction's lips curled into a sharp smile at the shrill voice

"You again?" He turned around to face the little red man he knew would be there.

The demon laughed "yes"

The little boy giggled "do I get to play the piano again?"

Mad laughter responded "yes"

The sythe boy hopped over to the piano eagerly, he climbed onto the bench and rested a soft hand on the ivory keys.

"What should I play?" although he already knew the response

"play whatever is in your heart"

And so he played, he heard a soft humming in the background, perfect;y in sync with the tune.

He whipped around to see a shadow standing in the door way

"ahhh" the demon mused "it seems we have a guest"

"Not a guest" a familiar voice responded, "a victim"

Destruction's large eyes widened when he saw Soul step into the room, quickly making his way to the demon, anger evident on his face.

"I see you've come back Soul, hungry for more power?" the demon asked

"shut up" Soul grasped the collar of the little man's shirt tightly and lifted him off the tiled ground

"oh" the demon chuckled madly, "a bit touchy aren't we?"

Soul growled angrily and slammed the demon against the wall with a hard crash.

"leave Destruction alone!" he hissed

The demon only laughed and raised a thin, crooked finger, pointing for Soul to look behind him.

Soul turned to see Destruction looking at him with large eyes, red from tears, whimpers escaping his open mouth.

Soul dropped the demon and ran to him nephew, he put a hand on the boy's shoulders.

"this is a dangerous place Destruction, don't come back here"

Soul faded away.

"Soul?"

Destruction gasped, looking everywhere desperately

"SOUL!"

All he saw was the laughing demon, he walked towards the boy slowly

"Destruction wake up" he said calmly

"Destruction wake up" he walked closer

"Destruction wake up!"

Destruction opened his eyes to a dark room, Maka was lightly shaking him

"Destruction?"

The boy looked up at her

"Are you ok?"

He responded by falling into her arms, sobbing and trembling with fear.

"don't leave me" he said, sniffing

"shhh" Maka drew him closer "I wont leave you"

As they sat curled together Maka began to hum silently

"Maka?" the boy said in a sad voice

"yes?"

"will you sing to me?"

Maka smiled carefully "sure"

"**Come stop your crying**

**It will be all right**

**Just take my hand Hold it tight"**

Destruction shifted and held her hand tightly, Maka squeezed it gently

"**I will protect you**

**from all around you**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry"**

"Maka?"

Destruction and Maka turned to see Soul standing in the doorway with a tired face.

"Sorry, I'll be more quiet!" Maka exclaimed

Soul snorted and shook his head "My Mom used to sing this to me before she-" he winced. "can I join you?" He asked

"Of course he can right Mama- I mean Maka?" Destruction giggled

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and he wrapped his arms around the two, joining their hug "mhmm" Maka smiled up at the weapon.

"You sing this part!" Destruction looked up and pointed at Soul

"Alright" Soul smiled, displaying his sharp teeth before singing in a voice so beautiful that it made the angels cry.

"**For one so small,**

**you seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you,**

**keep you safe and warm"**

Soul hugged them both closer

"**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry"**

He pointed at Maka to join in

"**Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more"**

Destruction snuggled closer to Maka and kissed her hand "Your in my heart too" he whispered, softly closing his eyes

"**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart" **

Destruction was asleep, cutely snoring

"**Always****"**

Maka whispered in his ear. Then leaned in to kiss his little cheek.

Soul stared at her in amazement

"What?" Maka asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"nothing" Soul looked down, embaressed he'd been caught staring

"oh" Maka said, disappointed "alright" she began to walk out of the room slowly with her head down.

"your just really pretty" Soul muttered under his breath after she'd left the room

As he got up and began to walk from the room, he didn't notice the handprint on the frosty window.

He didn't notice the eyes staring at them.

Watching them.


	9. this story is up for adoption

**I'm sorry..I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm giving up**

**I 'm sorry to disappoint those of you that have been waiting but this isn't a chapter :/ I'm just letting you guys know I'm still alive! I've been having REALLY bad writers block for this story..I'm sorry. So heres what I'm going to do..**

**I'm putting this story up for adoption! **

**I know it sounds crazy, but I know that a lot of people like this story and I've been having difficulties with writing happy stories lately (my friends and I are in a huge fight and I can't handle writing happy) I don't want to ruin the great potential in this story. **

**If anyone is interested in adopting My Perfect Weapon please message me so I can consider you. Basically just carry the story on starting from wherever you want. However this is an open adoption, if I write a one-shot starring Destruction don't be upset. **

**I'm giving anyone interested until next Friday to message me, if nobody does then I guess I'll just carry the story on when I feel better, but it could be a REALLY long time.**

**I'll announce the "new owner" next Friday**

**thank you all of my readers for your great reviews **

**I'm sorry for letting you guys down.. but I can't do it anymore.**

**XOXO Emily**


	10. AJ Soul Eater :3

**Hey everyone :) the new author of My Perfect Weapon is a very talented young lady, AJ Soul Eater!**

**I looked at some of her pieces and they were absolutely fantastic! I have faith that she will do a great job on this story.**

**Thank you everyone for supporting me while I wrote this, if you like my writing check out my other stories I'm currently working on:**

***Remembering Sunday- cant decide whether to continue this one..its just Soul being a pervert xp**

***Red- Maka cuts herself and Soul is trying to figure out why she's acting so sad and different**

***Crimson Burst- Soul and Maka were best friends separated at a young age, now they are on different sides and are fighting against each other but don't realize who they are**

***Come Down With Love- Soul broke up with Liz and now he wants Maka, will Maka choose chicks before dicks? xp**

***I'm thinking about uploading Halloween Holiday again...my really old one. But I'll make it Summer Break and change a few things. So if you like Emiko and Alice your in luck :3**

**Once again thank you everyone, I hope you check out my other stories and that you enjoy AJ Soul Eater's writing :D **

**XOXO eMiLy**


End file.
